First Kiss
by Joeygirl1994
Summary: Their first kiss happened on Christmas Day when Teddy was seven and Victoire was five. They had gotten stuck under Uncle George's enchanted mistletoe and it was their only way out. This is a Christmas one-shot based off my story Try and Tri Again (chapter 50 Mistletoe Mishaps to be specific) but CAN be read on its own. Bill's POV of the incident.


**A/N:** Okay well this is a little Christmas themed present for everyone out there. It is based off of my longer story that is one here, **_Try and Tri Again_**. (Chapter 50 to be exact: Mistletoe Mishaps)

However, you don't need to have read my story, or my two other one-shots based on my story (**_Lunch Dates and Sneak-o-scopes_**, and _**Walks in the Forest and Birthday Surprises**_) to understand what is going on. That being said, the strong characterization of the characters will make sense after reading my story.

Now, those of you who have read _**Try and Tri Again**_ **_(TTA)_** will know that when I write my one-shots I do the narrating different than the normal Third-person omniscient POV that I write _**TTA**_ in. This one-shot, while it is about Vic and Teddy, is actually in Bill's POV, so I hope that you find that interesting.

Again, you do not have had to have read _**TTA**_ or my other one-shots to understand this one, enjoy everyone and I hope that you all have happy holidays.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, JKR owns everything Harry Potter.

* * *

**First Kiss**

"DADDY!"

I turned my attention away from Charlie, one of my younger brothers, and looked down at the five-year-old knee-high pixie who had yelled for me.

My eldest child Victoire was standing next to me with her little arms crossed against her chest and her big ocean-blue eyes staring up at me with an expression that had a lot more disdain than I thought a little girl her age could conjure up.

"What is it Sweetheart?" I asked her making sure that she felt that she had all of my attention. Victoire was usually a well-behaved child, but when she got upset, well, bad things usually happened. The girl had definitely inherited the family's 'Weasley temper', and that along with the short fuse and Veela powers we'd just recently discovered that she'd inherited from my wife Fleur's ancestors, well let's just say that if she got angry it wouldn't be the first time this month that she'd end up conjuring a fireball or two along with her temper tantrum.

"Baby James threw a wooden block at me! Look I've got a bruise!" My daughter announced to me as she pulled up the lacy sleeve of the brand-new Christmas party dress that my wife and I had given her this morning as a present, and showed me a little purplish bruise that was blooming across the pale skin of her arm.

I sighed and tried to figure out how to handle this without her blowing it out of proportion. She had a bit of a dramatic streak. Out loud I usually blame it on Fleur; however this is a very small part of me that thinks that if she started spending less time with my youngest brother Ron that the little dramatic streak of hers would die down.

"Listen Vic, your cousin James is a baby and he's only a few months old. He didn't know what he was doing," I told her calmly.

She brought her hands up in an exasperated gesture that was so energetic that it caused her head of silvery blonde locks to bounce around her face, "But Daddy, James laughed after he threw it at me. He enjoyed seeing me in pain!"

Beside me, my brother Charlie and my father Arthur, both of whom I had been having a conversation with before my daughter interrupted us, sniggered quietly. Charlie didn't have any children so he usually found Victoire's antics amusing as opposed to tiring like I did. And my father, well he usually just gave me a sympathetic look that said 'what-goes-around-comes-around'. Sometimes I wonder if my children are here because they're my punishments for any of my misdeeds as a younger man.

"Honey, it's just a little bruise, it will fade in a while. You fell out of a tree last week and didn't complain as much as you are now," I told her hoping that reminding her of the other incident would take her mind off of her annoyance with James throwing a block and hitting her.

"That's because Teddy was with me and I didn't want to seem like a baby in front of him!" Victoire told me as if her explanation made perfect sense.

"Then why are you complaining now?" Charlie asked her; deciding to jump into the conversation.

"Duh Uncle Charlie, because he's not here yet. I don't have to put on a brave face when he's not here," was my five-year-old's reasoning.

I sighed and decided not even to ask. My daughter has always had an interesting friendship with my brother-in-law Harry's godson Teddy Lupin. Since he was a boy and two years older than her, Victoire always felt as though she had to try to be as tough, talented, mature, and as good as him in everything he did. My daughter wasn't one to either step down from a challenge, or to let someone be better than her; she was very competitive.

"Okay then Sweetheart, how about I take you to Auntie Angelina and have her heal your bruise?" I asked knowing that myself and almost everyone else in the house –maybe except for Ron because he wasn't very good with healing spells- would be able to help her, but that if I had the only certified Healer in the family do it that she would understand that I was taking her injury seriously and not just brushing her off.

"Okay!" She said before she started jumping up and down around my legs, obviously prompting me to pick her up and carry her.

I grabbed her and rested her on my hip, told my brother and father that I'd be right back to finish our conversation, and then began to walk through the house in search of my brother George's wife.

It was Christmas day, and as per Weasley family tradition we were all at my mother and father's home, the Burrow. All of my brothers and sister, their wives and husband, and children were already here, but we were still going to wait a couple hours until the rest of our guests arrived before we could have Christmas dinner. Since all of the Weasleys and the Potters were already in the house it was very full and I was walking around adults, stepping around toys, and dodging the few older kids who were big enough to run around the house.

After looking through the sitting room and the dining room and not being able to find my Healer sister-in-law, I decided to try the kitchen. I ended up hitting the jackpot, because not only was my brother George's wife Angelina there, but so was my two other sister-in-laws and my sister.

My sister Ginny was standing by the stove stirring a pot of something, my brother Ron's wife Hermione was at the counter chopping something else, my brother Percy's wife Audrey was washing some of the dishes in the sink, and George's wife Angelina was sitting down on a stool with her hands on her eight month old baby bump.

"Oh, hello Bill. Hi Vic!" Ginny called when she turned away from the stove and saw me standing in the doorway.

"Hello ladies," I replied with a smile.

"James threw a block at me," Victoire called out from my arms as she skipped over greeting any of her aunts.

Ginny sighed, "I'm so sorry Vic. He's a baby he doesn't know any better."

"It's okay," my daughter replied diplomatically, "If Auntie Angelina please fixes my bruise than I should be fine."

Angelina smiled and grabbed her wand off the counter next to her, "Sure Darling, I'll fix your bruise."

I held Victoire out in my arms so that Angelina could reach her arm and she had the bruise gone faster than either Ginny or Harry could say Quidditch.

"Now that that's done Vic, how about you go run along and find Ally and go play?" Angelina suggested referring to her and George's five-year-old daughter.

Victoire nodded enthusiastically as I set her down and then ran out of the kitchen to find her cousin.

"Thanks for that Angelina, I could have healed it but she was blowing it out of proportion as it was," I told her.

"No problem. She's a five-year-old girl who's used to getting everything she wants, you're just lucky that she didn't insist that you take her to St. Mungo's, Ally tried that one the other day on George when she accidently got into a box of testables from the store that made her skin change colour."

I laughed thinking of my brother freaking out when his normally very calm and collected five-year-old daughter told him that she needed him to take her to St. Mungo's just because she'd gotten into one of his products that made her skin start to change colours.

"I thought that he had antidotes in his shop for stuff like that?"

"He usually does but in his panic he forgot all about that and apparated with her to St. Mungo's to try to get it fixed," Angelina replied.

"Really?" I asked laughing even louder.

I didn't remind her that I'd done something very similar when Victoire was first born and when Fleur was at work. It wasn't colour changing skin but I definitely panicked and quickly took her to St. Mungo's thinking that it was a life or death situation. Thankfully Angelina had come into the waiting room just when I had been about to yell at the unsympathetic witch working the front desk and had scooped Victoire right up and took us to her office so that she could see what was wrong. After she told me that Victoire was fine and that she was just fussing because she had a simple rash, she promised me that she wouldn't mention this to any of my brothers and sent us on our way with the recommendation of the salve that I was to get at the apothecary to stop Victoire's itching.

"Yes. One of my colleagues intercepted them and was able to break through George's panic in time to make him remember that he'd left the box on a low table and that it was highly possible that Ally had gotten into it and that that was the cause of the colour changing," Angelina replied.

"Oh Merlin I don't even want to think of the trouble Harry will get into the first time he's left alone with James," Ginny said from her spot at the stove.

"You mean he hasn't been alone with the baby yet?" I asked. Sure, James had only been born a few months ago, but Fleur had left me alone with Victoire once when was only a few weeks old.

"Yes, well I'm off on maternity leave for the rest of the year, so Harry hasn't been left alone with James for a large amount of time yet, especially because he's been so busy at work with the case he and Ron are assigned to."

"I'm sure he'll do fine when he is. He's been alone with Teddy before when he was a baby," I reminded her.

"And he hasn't shown any permanent scarring yet from that," A voice laughed from behind me.

I turned around and smiled at Andromeda Tonks who was standing at the doorway. She had a covered dish in her hands and a seven year-old-boy attached to her hip.

"Hey Teddy," I said crouching down so that I was eye level with the boy.

Teddy Lupin let go of his grandmother's leg and ran right into my arms. I lifted him up and squeezed him tight.

"Happy Christmas Uncle Bill!"

"Happy Christmas Teddy. Did Santa bring you some nice gifts this morning?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and his light brown hair changed to a bright pink. I smiled a little sadly watching him and his uncontrolled morphing. He'd been working on controlling his metamorphosing powers as he'd gotten older but he still had a hard time with it when it changed colours because of his emotions.

"Yes," he replied easily as he gestured for me to set him down and ran over to Angelina, Audrey, Hermione, and Ginny to give them their hugs.

"Is that all I'm going to get or are you going to tell me about them?" I asked expecting him to be already half-way through a story about some new toy he got. Victoire had barely stopped talking about everything she'd gotten from Santa, she'd told everyone in the house so far at least once, and had personally told me three times even though I'd been there to see her open every single one of her gifts this morning.

"Not really. I'd rather go find Vic and ask her how her morning was," he replied truthfully.

"Trust me son, you're going to be regretting those words five seconds after they leave your mouth," I told me even though I doubt that he would understand what I was talking about. Teddy was Victoire's best friend and he did anything and everything that she wanted him to do, even if that was sitting by her side while she told him over and over what she'd gotten for Christmas.

"Don't go ruining the boy Bill. It's taken Victoire five long years to break Teddy in like she has," Andromeda told him jokingly as she took the cover off of her dish and started to add a few extra ingredients to it.

I laughed, took Teddy's hand, and then walked with him into the living room to find my eldest daughter. It wasn't hard to spot her since her blonde hair shone like a beacon in the room. She was sitting on the carpet next to George's five-year-old daughter Ally, Percy's three-year-old daughter Lucy, and my three-year-old daughter Dominique.

Once Teddy saw his 'best friend', he let go of my hand, ran towards her, and then stopped right behind her. Victoire turned around a huge smile took over her cherub-like face.

"Teddy!" She squealed as she hugged her best friend. She quickly pulled him down until he was sitting next to her on the carpet and went into a story about what she'd gotten for Christmas that morning. Little Ally didn't seem to mind that her cousin's attention had been taken away from her as she reached forward and grabbed an 'ABC' book and started flipping through it. Dominique and Lucy were sitting a little away from the three and were playing with a bunch of connecting toys.

I watched the children for a minute before shaking my head at how Teddy was giving Victoire his undivided attention even though I was sure that as a seven-year-old boy the last thing he wanted was to be listening, to every detail, of every doll that Victoire had unwrapped that morning.

I walked back over to my brother Charlie and my father and jumped right back into our discussion while intermittently glancing at the children to make sure that they were behaving well. About an hour later my mother came into the room with all of the women who were in the kitchen at her heels and announced that dinner was ready. Everyone got up from their respective chairs and couches to make their ways to the dining room. I stood up and walked over to where the kids were sitting so that I could grab Dominique and carry her to the dining room.

"Time for dinner kids," I told Teddy, Victoire, and Ally again as I scooped Dominique up.

Percy came up next to me picked up his daughter Lucy and then grabbed Ally's hand with the other to take both of the girls over to the table. I followed him a few steps with Dominique in my arms before I realized that I couldn't hear the sound of little feet pattering after me. I turned around and saw that Victoire had stood up but that she was staring at me with her arms crossed over her chest in a determined stance. Teddy was standing next to her with his hands in the pockets of his pants and a defeated expression.

"Victoire honey, it's time for dinner," I told her again even though I know that she heard me the first time.

"I'm not going until he's here," She told me in her unwavering tone.

I sighed and looked around for my wife. It only took me a minute to spot her already at the table trying to get our one-year-old son Louis to stay safely in his high chair. She had her hands full, and so did I but I still needed to deal with my eldest daughter.

"Victoire he probably just got held up a bit at the Ministry, he'll be here soon, but for now you don't want to stand there and let all the hard work that your Grandmother, Mum, and aunts put into dinner go to waste, do you?" I asked her hoping that my attempt at guilt would work on her.

It was somewhat successful. Somewhat in the sense that I'd obviously made Teddy feel guilty as he was trying his own hand at convincing my daughter to come to the table.

"C'mon Vic dinner's ready so he shouldn't be too far behind, let's get our seats and he'll be here in a bit," Teddy was trying to convince her. I was glad that he was on my side because most of the time Teddy's the only one that can make her do things that she directly decides that she doesn't want to do.

I could tell by the look on her face that Victoire was exactly one of Teddy's pouts away from caving and internally wondered that if this was how she was acting when she was five, how would she be acting when she is an angst-filled teenager? Will Teddy still be the only one that will be able to convince her to do things?

"Fine," Victoire said fixing an award winning pout on her own face. She and Teddy had taken two steps toward the dining room when the creak of the front door opening sounded through the house.

"Someone's at the door!" Victoire replied excitedly before taking off in a run in the direction of the front door.

Teddy stayed where he was and just shrugged at me before turning around to look at the entrance of the living room. I had my arms filled because I was still holding Dominique so I just turned to look at the entrance to the living room so I could see when Victoire came back in.

The visitor was obviously who Victoire had been waiting for because we shortly heard her squeal in excitement, which was quickly followed by a muted thump that I assumed was Victoire running at and hugging the visitor.

My assumption was proven correct the next moment when Victoire ran into the room and then stopped in the middle of the entrance to the living room and announced, "Kingsley's here!"

I rolled my eyes but smiled indulgently at my daughter. She'd been waiting all day for her godfather Kingsley Shacklebolt to arrive and she seemed to be absolutely beside herself now that he was finally here.

"Alright Sweetheart, now will you come to the table?" My mother asked her from her place in the dining room.

Victoire nodded but didn't move forward.

"Victoire don't keep standeeng zere. Come to ze table pleaze," Fleur called to her now that she'd finally gotten Louis somewhat settled into his high chair next to Percy and Audrey's one-year-old son Baxter who was settled in his own highchair beside him.

"But I can't move Mamma," Victoire told her; her little lips turning down into a pout.

"Vic-" I started in my 'father' tone before I heard the suspicious sound of my brother George snickering.

I gave him a quick glance before looking back at where Victoire stood with her feet still firmly planted on the floor. I moved my gaze to above her head and rolled my eyes when I saw the sprig of mistletoe that was spelled to keep her immobile until someone kissed her and released her from the enchantment.

"Real mature George. Mistletoe?" I asked him more than a little condescendingly.

He just shrugged, "What's Christmas without a little mistletoe?"

I just waved him off before looking back to my stuck little girl.

"Don't worry I'll handle it," the tall form of Kingsley Shacklebolt said as he walked into the room beside where his goddaughter was stuck. He bent down and kissed Victoire on the cheek before straightening up and walking into the room.

Victoire moved forward to follow her godfather into the room but she wasn't able to actually move.

"Daddy, why am I still stuck?" Victoire asked me with her big blue eyes.

"I don't know Sweetheart. George?" I asked my brother who had come back into the living room along with my wife, by brothers Charlie and Ron, and Harry who had come in to grab Teddy and bring him to the dinner table.

George put on an expression of faux innocence that immediately worried me.

"Well, um . . . when you use mistletoe you have to go big or go home," he replied running a hand through his red-hair.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Kingsley asked as he gave George his best 'I'm-the-Minister-of-Magic-you-better-do-as-I-say' look.

"Um, it means that it's the type of mistletoe where the person needs to be kissed on the lips and not just on the cheek to break the enchantment," George replied almost flinching away from me and Kingsley. He was right to do so because both of our expressions turned into frustration.

"Genius George so who do you think Victoire's going to allow close enough to her to let them kiss her on the lips?" I asked in frustration.

"Um . . ."

"Harry why'd you poke me?" a young voice asked from beside me.

I looked down and saw Teddy looking questioningly behind him at his godfather. I changed my gaze to Harry myself and raised an eyebrow at the smirk on his face.

Harry winked at me in response before kneeling down and looking at his godson, "Teddy, do you want to help Vic?"

Teddy nodded his bright pink head enthusiastically, "Of course."

"Well then, you need to go over to her and kiss her," Harry told him easily.

Teddy nodded again and walked over to where my daughter was and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Did it work?" he asked her.

Victoire tried to move her feet but they stayed attached to the floor, "No."

"Teddy Buddy, you need to kiss Vic on the lips," Harry prompted.

Teddy's eyes went wide and his hair turned a bright red, "But-but-"

"C'mon Teddy just kiss me already so we can get some dinner!" My five-year-old yelled at him exasperatedly.

Teddy moved forward and quickly pecked Victoire on the lips. Teddy's hair turned a brilliant shade of turquoise blue and the kiss barely lasted a second before he moved his face away from hers and ran back to Harry's side. Victoire ran away from the spot too; as soon as she was free and ran into Kingsley's arms since mine were still busy holding my other daughter.

The three of us carried the kids into the dining room and we finally all sat down at the table for our Christmas dinner. Throughout the meal my eyes, along with Fleur, Kingsley, and Harry's, intermittently checked Victoire and Teddy's progress on their meals.

During one such check, I noticed that the kids hadn't spoken to each other, or even looked each other in the eye since they had kissed under the mistletoe.

"Their embarrassment over the kiss is so adorable," Ginny commented after she watched both Victoire and Teddy reach for the bread basket in front of them only to have both of them pull their hands back quickly and empty because they had ended up touching each other.

"They'll get over it in a bit, they're so young that by the time dinner's over their shorter attention spans will cause them to forget all about the little mistletoe incident," Kingsley said.

"Is it bad of me to wish that she'll always be this shy when it comes to kissing boys?" I asked as I watched my daughter eating with a fork in one hand and twirling a piece of her silvery-blonde hair around her index finger with the other. Victoire was only five-years-old, but I know that if she takes after her mother –which she definitely does- boys are going to be rather infatuated with her when she hits her teenaged years.

"Bad? No. Naïve? Yes. Enjoy it though because in ten more years you're going to wish that she'll still act as embarrassed around boys," Harry added.

"Eh, she'll be at Hogwarts when she does that so you won't have to worry too much about seeing it Bill," George said from beside me as he slung an arm around my shoulder. I think that he thought that it would be a comforting thought for me. It really wasn't.

"I don't know what's worse. The idea that she'll be kissing boys or the idea that she'll be kissing boys and I won't know about it," I replied.

"You don't necessarily _not_ have to know about it," Kingsley said slowly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Kingsley gestured to the kids down the table where I saw that Victoire and Teddy had seemed to have gotten over their embarrassment; Teddy was cutting Victoire's roll open with his butter knife for her.

"Just make sure that Teddy and Vic are always that close and that way when she's away at Hogwarts, what she won't tell you we can convince him to tell us," Kingsley responded.

"Already coming with a plan of how to deal with her teenaged years Kingsley?" I asked.

Kingsley shrugged, "That's plan B of course. Plan A is making sure that everyone knows that her godfather is the Minister of Magic and that they better plan their actions regarding her accordingly."

"I doubt you'll have to scare off as many boys as you think Kingsley, I bet when they're at Hogwarts Teddy'll have that job taken care off," Harry replied laughingly.

"Teddy's not going to grow into a very scary boy though Harry," I told him sneaking another glance at the little boy who was listening to my daughter's every word as if she was the most important person in the world to him.

"No, but if someone tried to mess with her I'm certain that Teddy would be able to effectively take care of him," Harry said.

I glanced once more at my daughter who was giggling at something Teddy had said. Before I looked away, I saw him pass her a bowl of peas, and in response she gave him a big kiss on the cheek in thanks and then she sat back as she listened to him as he began to tell her about the new toy broom that Harry had given him for Christmas.

A small smile came across my face as I watched my daughter and her best friend. I had no idea what the future –especially the teen years- would bring them. But what I did know was that it will take _a lot_ to break up the special connection that they have.

* * *

Alright, well those of you who have read my other stories, I hoped you like your Christmas present and I hoped that you liked the different style that I wrote this one-shot in.

For those of you who haven't and are probably wondering about a few things (Ally, Baxter, Kingsley being Victoire's godfather . . .) just trust me when I say that it all makes sense if you read my longer fanfic. However, if you really are curious about it, I encourage you to go read my story which can be found on my profile or you can search the title** _Try and Tri Again_.**

Again I hoped that you liked, and please review to tell me what you thought about this one-shot and Bill's POV.


End file.
